


greatest fear

by survivorwrite



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/survivorwrite/pseuds/survivorwrite
Summary: toni has a chat with fatin
Relationships: Fatin Jadmani/Leah Rilke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	greatest fear

The end of the day, no more rock-oriented chores to be done, just a dark blue sky and free time. 

(That was, after the group had their daily meeting—and daily question) 

Fatin sat alone on the airplane seat, arms crossed. 

“Your greatest fear is not fucking snakes, you barely reacted to the viper on the trail.”

Toni said, emerging from the woods. She couldn’t stop thinking about the blatant lie Fatin told just 20 minutes earlier.

“Okay. What does it matter to you?” 

Fatin said with a laugh. 

“You were obviously lying.”

Toni stated, hands on her hips. 

“I just didn’t feel like spilling my deepest secrets to you guys, alright? Shelby’s ice breakers are ass.” 

Toni slumped, sitting on the ground next to her.

“But why? I know you have a real one. You just didn’t want to say it.” 

“You really wanna know?” 

Toni nodded. 

“Remember that day, when Leah went cookoo and ran into the ocean?” 

“She did that twice.” 

“When she tried to drown herself.” 

“I was off with Shelby.” 

“Oh, yeah. Simp.” 

Toni rolled her eyes. 

“That’s it.” 

“That’s your greatest fear?” 

Fatin’s smile faded. 

“Yeah it is. That she’s gonna run into the ocean and no one is going to be around to save her.” 

Toni felt her heart sink, things always got dark fast. 

(This wasn’t her first deep conversation with Fatin)

“But, why?” 

Toni knew, but still asked. 

Truth was, Toni had known for a while. Leah was a trainwreck, always having the worst breakdowns out of anyone. Waking up in the middle night, practically hyperventilating, claiming they were being ‘watched.’ 

But after all those episodes, the one constant was Fatin. Stroking her hair until she stopped shaking, kissing her head, whispering in her ear, finally getting her to go back to sleep. 

Everyone knew that when Leah was struggling, only Fatin could calm her down. 

“Well, you have to promise not to tell anyone this, okay?” 

“I promise.” Toni replied, playing with the sand. 

“Before the island, I was at some shitty house party. God, I didn’t even want to be there, but my curfew just got moved and, yeah.” 

Toni had never heard Fatin’s voice so nervous. 

(Not even when she finally told the group about her dad, about why she got sent to the retreat in the first place) 

“Well, I was just out in the lawn, and we, we heard this crash. We the heard the crash and a scream, so we’re all looking out in the street, and, we see, uh.” 

Fatin took a deep breath.

“We see Leah, there, on the ground. She’s moving, barely though, and there’s blood. And the driver gets out she’s all in shock, and everyone at the party just laughs.” 

Toni looked at her, concerned. 

“I— laughed, too. I didn’t do anything, and she was just laying there.” 

“Shit, Fatin.”

“I know.” 

They paused for a long moment. The sky shifted from purple to pink. 

“So maybe that’s why it messed me up, cause I feel like I have some sort of stupid responsibility for her.” 

A wave crashed. 

“That makes sense.” 

Toni said, although she wasn’t sure she believed it. 

“But do you think maybe there’s another reason?” 

Toni asked. 

The sun finally dipped below the horizon, and it gave off, just for a moment, a green flash. 

In awe of the colorful atmosphere, the birds chirping around her, and the cool feeling of the ocean air, Toni saw Fatin take a wall down, a wall she so masterfully put up. 

“Maybe there is.”


End file.
